joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ƿ૯ωძɿ૯ƿɿ૯
|-|Avatar= |-|Logo 144p= |-|Logo HD= |-|Felix Kjellberg= |-|King PewDiePie= |-|True Final Form= |-|True Final Form w/Bro Force= Summary Felix Kjellberg (Also known as PewDiePie) is the King if Bros, he has an army of over 100 Million 9 year olds. Hes the one true legitimate son of Hitler and the secret leader of the Forth Reich (Evidence can be found here and here, warning though, those images may be offensive). He regarded as the strongest of the Three Gods of YouTube, with Markiplier and Jacksepticeye as his inferiors and compatriots. His two most notable battles were against Logan Paul (In the form of KSI), and T-series. He will lead the 9 Year Old Army into battle with T-Series in WWIII. Twitter and YouTube His Twitter account His YouTube Channel Powers and Stats Tier: BuT cAn YoU dO ThIS!!! '''(And the answer is no...no you can't) '''Name: '''Felix Kjellberg '''Origin: '''Sweden '''Gender: Male, but he respects Whamen Age: '9 + 21 Bonus Years '''Classification: '''YouTuber, King of Bros '''Powers and Abilities: Here is a few '(The actual list is to big to be contained on one Wiki page) Large Size (Type 3) (5-6 football feilds tall), YouTube Manipulation (As seen when he created his own YouTube Channel), Video Manipulation (Uploads videos daily), View Manipulation (He gains fuck tons of views), Green Screen Manipulation, Meme Destruction (As seen here), Laughing, Roasting, Skilled in Sword Combat (As seen here), Martial Arts Mastery (Shown to be highly skilled at martial arts in his fight with Lord Boros), Capable of existing outside of existnce (as seen here), Cringe Manipulation, All of the Powers I forgot to list and more 'Attack Potency: More than enough to kill even the strongest meme '(Proven to be superior to Logan Paul, created Ugandan Knuckles out of lasagna and ate him, effortlessly overpowered Super Saiyan God Goku, made all of existence and non-existence cringe in unison, matched Thanos in single combat, confirmed to have killed numerous memes, stated to have "The Omnipotent Power" with which he uses to kill memes, was completely confident in his ability to kill Big Chungus, even more powerful than Shaggy Rogers, casually defeated PewDiePie...wait what?) 'Speed: Uberdubergodlybonkers+ '(Reacted to this guy, capable of moving outside the boundaries of everything and nothing, traveled across the farthest reaches of The Internet to kill memes, dodged demonetization from the YouTube Algorithm, easily beat PewDiePie in a race) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Omni-hyperbox destruction impossible to comprehend+ '(Harmed Jiren with casual punches) 'Durability: Even God himself doesn't understand '''(Tanked hits from PewDiePie, Survived the Adpocalypse, even a 1 000 knife degree through Butter couldn't penetrate PewDiePie ) '''Stamina: PewPewPew Range: To Much Standard Equipment: 'His Chair (only $399), camera, his subs, his money, The Ruby Brofist, The Bro Force, Pink Headphones 'Intelligence: ''Woke AF (Demonstrated his wokefullness here and here. Stated to have an IQ of 100,000,100) '''Isn't their supposed to be something here?' Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Meme review (Kills any meme, no matter what) *LWIAY (Looks at memes, degrading their worth) *YLYL (Laughs at people) *Roast (Roasts you, once you have been roasted, there's no coming back, did this to Logan Paul) *Bro Fist (Annihilates any and all aspects of a person) *"But can you do THIS?" * THE SPIT (Felix spits on you and it makes you so offended that you want to destroy Felix but to do that you have to be stronger than him which is impossible. He learned this move from Uganda Knuckles.) * PewDiePie's crippling depression: a part of PewDiePie. It works on almost anyone except for 1 person. and that's what it lost to. * Indian 9 year olds: with Indian 9 year olds he gets tons of subs. the only non indian channel that has a ton of indian subs * Pakistani 9 year olds: same as Indian 9 year olds except there are some other people that has it. * LASAGNIA: T series diss track. slowed down t series sub growth from 200,000 - 150,000 subs to 100,000 subs to 60,000 subs a day but it drained pewds subs as well from 35,000-30,000 to 25,000-12,500 subs gained a day. ⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⠄⣌⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⠋⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⢸⣭⡇⢽⣿⣿⠏⣀⣶⡇⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣭⣛⢃⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⡛⠈⠛⠁⠙⠉⠛⠿⠛⢟⡿⣿⣷⡝⢿⡿⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⡹⠄⢀⣷⣶⣶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⡍⠹⡿⠆⠙⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⢫⣷⣧⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠄⠄⢀⣴⣶⣏⡛⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⠛⠿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠁⠄⠄⣾⣿⣿⣿⡟⣨⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⡘⣿⣿⣧⣀⣀⣹⣏⢀⣀⣀⣀⣠⡄⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣷⣼⣋⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⠄⠈⠛⢿⠏⢙⠈⠁⠄⠙⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⠄⠹⠟⠛⠉⠡⠿⣿⡏⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠘⣿ ⣿⣿⠿⠃⠄⠄⣀⡀⠄⠄⠈⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⢹ ⠄⠄⢀⡆⣰⠟⠷⣤⠤⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄ ⠄⢀⠎⠄⠃⢀⠞⠉⢳⣴⣶⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⣀: An image you can hear. Feats Became the most Subscribed Channel on YouTube for several years. Defeated Goku. Defeated Jiren. Defeated Thanos multiple times. Defeated the YouTube Algorithm. Used Dr. Phil for views. Destroyed hoards of Memetic and Ocean level fighters with complete ease. Subscribe to him ⬇ ⬇ ⬇ ⬇ ⬇ ⬇ ⬇ ⬇ ⬇ ⬇ ⬇ ⬇ ⬇ ⬇ ⬇ https://www.youtube.com/user/PewDiePie Others Stomps: Ricescum Ryan Higa Markiplier Jacksepticeye KSI Vegita777 DanTDM PopularMMOs Dude Perfect Jake Paul Logan Paul Alinity PewDiePie Jennifer Lawrence Amy Schummer Katy Perry Taylor Swift Luis Fonsi Official PSY Neil DeGrasse Tyson Mark Zuckerberg Every Youtuber (has your favorite youtuber get 102 mil subs, I dont think so) Goku Jiren Thanos Boros Errorsaness (I SUBSCRIBED TO PEWDIEPIE!!!) [https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:73652 Bhushan Kumar/T-Series] (YouTube) Bhushan Kumar's profile Losses: Chuck Norris (Meme Edition) '(The Real World) Chuck's profile 'Swap king(?) Swap king's profile [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0tz_8e1-ck Thanos] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tv-fq8NuqN8 T-Series] Stalemates/inconclusive matches: T-series (Ended the battle before either reached 100 Million subs, leaving it inconclusive) Pyrocynical (The Real World) Pyro's profile (This was True First Secretary of the Soviet Communist Party Pyro and Fuhrer of the Fourth Reich Pewds) Category:Characters Category:PewDiePie Category:Review Users Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Swedish Category:Reddit Category:YouTube Category:YouTubers Category:Seol404's profiles Category:Characters with forms Category:Three Gods of YouTube Category:What alliance? Category:Memetic tier Category:Advertisement Category:Comedians Category:Memes Category:Tier ??? Category:Meme Destroyer Category:Cringe Manipulation Category:Green Screen Manipulation Category:Martial Artists Category:Minecraft